


Human Struggle

by cyzin



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Gen, Influenced by Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, Jaewon can see spirits, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyzin/pseuds/cyzin
Summary: Another secret he has to keep, this one is just a bit more... fantastical.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Human Struggle

One  
Two…  
...Three…  
...I-in…  
Out...Out  
...In…  
...Out…  
...Three…  
Four…  
Five 

He saw it in the distance, like always, a silent presence in his peripheral. Ever since he was a child he had seen it. There was a time when he was afraid of it, but as he got older he grew to see it as a comforting figure. He had done the research during his early teens, he found out what it was, a Kirin. That knowledge had made him feel safer around it. The creature was always there when he was near a breaking point. Just like right now.  
It gave him something that ironically grounded in reality. A fantastical creature that as far as he knew only he has been able to see. He knew it was real, though. Ever since he was young he had seen the spirits. He has talked to them, sometimes even petted them- like the small fox spirit that often was by the entrance of High Class Ent.  
Speaking of High Class, he had to be there soon. He had left the dorm earlier than all of the members but now he was probably going to be the last one arriving for training. He had had a nightmare during the early morning, waking up in a cold sweat. At least he had not woken Daehyun up. A small mushroom-like spirit had tried to comfort him, but he had politely shooed it away. He had just needed some fresh air, he loved his members- he would do anything for them- but even then it could be overwhelming. And as lonesome as it had been to be in his own apartment- and then terrifying- he had also had a place where he did not have to worry about how he would appear talking, reacting to, or interacting with the spirits.  
Now, having taken some time to just breathe and just taking in the nature around him, he needed to leave. With one last deep breath, he stood up from the bench he had been sitting at. The moment he looked up, the Kirin was gone, as good a signal that he had to leave as there could be.  
The walk to the building had only helped to settle his nerves. The building itself was not healthy for his heart, but as time went on he had learned to just associate some of the rooms in there as anxiety-inducing. The entrance was still daunting, but that little fox gave him some courage to enter, with its little chirps and cackles. It did hide in a bush the moment someone else stood by.  
“Wyld! Good morning!” He looked up from the place the fox had been to see the familiar face that came with the familiar voice.  
“Daehyun?” He had fully turned now, the scene felt somewhat familiar but under better circumstances. Jaewon gave a glance back at the bush to see the fox once again out and chirping, as if encouraging him, “I thought you were already inside.”  
“I overslept,” Daehyun rubbed his neck, letting out an embarrassed chuckle, “Guess I missed my alarm.”  
“Oh,” and just like that, he let the conversation fall into an awkward silence. As a child, he had to learn that it was best to not talk as he did not know who was a spirit no one else saw or just another human voice. On the other hand, that also meant he never learned to really carry a normal conversation.  
“Um, well, we should probably head inside,” Daehyun another chuckle, just the same as before, “Before Minsoo gets mad at us.”  
He could only hum and nod in agreement. And while the awkward silence still persisted, now they could just excuse it as they entered the building. He could feel Daehyun throwing glances at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak up.  
They thankfully reached the training room, but it seemed a moment too late as Minsoo welcomed them with nagging them.  
“You two are late!” Jaewon immediately bowed in apology and Daehyun tried to defend both of them. Minsoo just sighed, “Fine, fine, let's just start training.” 

Two hours later, Minsoo finally let them take a break. Jaewon went to grab his water bottle from his backpack when he saw it. The mushroom-like spirit was in his backpack, more likely since the morning. It looked asleep. Normally, he wouldn’t bother in waking it up, but he knew that having it in the building could be troublesome. Spirits, in general, did not do well in enclosed places, especially nature spirits like this one seem to be, he had learned that lesson years ago.  
Looking around and seeing none of the other members, he was confident enough in being able to wake up the spirit up without worrying about what others might think.  
“Hey, wake up,” He still could not be careful enough, and spoke in a hushed voice, and also gently poked its head. The little thing only turned.  
He tried again. “Wake up, please.”  
The mushroom finally seemed to be slowly waking up, when Jaewon felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He almost jumped. Turning and attempting to hide his open backpack, not that it truly mattered, no one was going to see the now terrified and awake mushroom spirit.  
“Are you okay?” Dongho looked concerned as he retracted his hand. Jaewon only nodded rapidly. “Were you talking to someone?”  
“No...um, just to myself,” He quickly tried to find a way to get out of the situation. Minsoo and Daehyun had just started to walk into the room, he saw the perfect opportunity, “Um...we should get back to training.”  
“That’s right.” Minsoo had exclaimed as he grabbed Dongho by the arm and dragged him away from Jaewon.  
Dongho seemed to take well the dismissal as he got himself out of Minsoo’s grip. Jaewon quickly turned to the mushroom spirit and whispered “Stay there, okay?”  
It seemed to take well to the instruction as it turned around and cuddled with his towel. Not letting it have a chance to change its mind, he quickly closed his backpack.  
He took a deep breath before standing up and going to his members. 

This is just another thing he kept from them. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day and I might continue it when I have the time. Hope y'all enjoyed it~


End file.
